


The Bug Goes, Meow?

by LittleRedBug (daeguidol)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Identity Reveal, Ladybug turns into a cat, Original Akuma, Plagg is a Little Shit, Supportive Tikki, cat!Marinette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12858732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeguidol/pseuds/LittleRedBug
Summary: Closing her eyes she prayed the ground wouldn’t hurt too much and that she’d have a few bones left to spare. Her ears picked up on a woosh of air and she was once again airborne. Opening her eyes, Marinette was surprised to see her partner Chat Noir, now holding her in his arms tightly as he vaulted off the roof.“Chat?” She questioned. She expected her partner to greet her with an over-enthusiastic kiss on her hand and perhaps a few terrible puns but instead, he just cooed softly.“Awe, Kitty. What a fall you had there, good thing I caught you then huh? Well, don’t worry I’ll take care of you until we find your home.” Marinette’s brain faltered.Wait, Kitty?Why would he call her Kitty, wasn’t that supposed to be her nickname for him. Looking around in confusion her eyes caught her reflection in Chat’s bell and suddenly the nickname ‘Kitty’ had a whole new meaning.-or the au in which an Akuma turns Ladybug into a cat (and because ladybug turning into a ladybug would be too hard to write)





	The Bug Goes, Meow?

“You underestimate the power of my pets!” Animaux shouted, sending a wave of animals across the city of Paris. Ladybug sighed in annoyance, out of the many Akuma’s that occurred that week, this one had to be the weirdest. Looking around, the heroine searched desperately for a plan, she really just wanted this Akuma done and over with so she could go home and sleep.

 

Her blue eyes danced over the streets before landing on a lamppost, causing the bluenette to grin. Perfect

 

“Chat, Distract her!” Ladybug called out to her feline partner who smiled dorkily at her in response.

 

“No _purr_ oblem, M’Lady.” He saluted her before calling out cheekily to the Akuma.

 

With her partner keeping the young girl distracted Ladybug quickly swung around the lamppost and towards the Akuma. With her yo-yo she quickly pulled the charm bracelet held in Animaux hands and stretched it, snapping the string and sending the beads in different directions.

 

Before she could capture the dark purple butterfly fluttering from the bracelet a body tackled her to the ground causing Ladybug to lose grip on the akumatized object.

 

“You don’t know what you just did, Ladybug.” Animaux snarled pinning the heroine down by her wrists.

 

Marinette groaned in irritation sending a kick to the woman’s abdomen causing her to recoil.

 

“Get away you nasty bug!” Marinette muttered swiping the butterfly from thin air and cleansing it. She could hear the woman, chanting something under her breath but ignored it, calling “Miraculous Care” in hopes that saying it would work the same way her charm did in turning the city back to its normal state. It didn’t disappoint.

  


“Pound it!” Her feline partner called, giving her a fist bump and a kiss on the heroine’s knuckles. Ladybug rolled her eyes good-naturedly before calling a farewell and taking her leave. As she left behind a rather confused woman, she failed to see the faint blue glow that covered her body before disappearing faintly.  

 

* * *

  


 

“God, I’m going to be late!” Marinette whined, swinging across the rooftops towards her home. Just as she was leaping for the last building she felt a weird sensation surround her body and suddenly she was heading straight for the hard cement. She let out a screech of terror as she realized her yo-yo had fallen and she had no means of avoiding a clearly unsafe decline in gravity.

 

Closing her eyes she prayed the ground wouldn’t hurt too much and that she’d have a few bones left to spare. Her ears picked up on a woosh of air and she was once again airborne. Opening her eyes, Marinette was surprised to see her partner Chat Noir, now holding her in his arms tightly as he vaulted off the roof.

 

“Chat?” She questioned. She expected her partner to greet her with an over-enthusiastic kiss on her hand and perhaps a few terrible puns but instead, he just cooed softly.

 

“Awe, Kitty. What a fall you had there, good thing I caught you then huh? Well, don’t worry I’ll take care of you until we find your home.” Marinette’s brain faltered.

 

Wait, _Kitty_?

 

Why would he call her Kitty, wasn’t that supposed to be her nickname for him. Looking around in confusion her eyes caught her reflection in Chat’s bell and suddenly the nickname ‘Kitty’ had a whole new meaning.

 

Marinette let out what could only be described as a cat being run over - wait, bad analogy, a girl being murdered in a horror movie scream as she assessed the situation.

 

Ladybug was no longer a ladybug (not that she was in the first place, but you get the gist) in fact, she was not even human. She was a cat, two pointed ears, four-legged with one poofy tail. Those cats. Her screech only caused her partner to laugh as he figured she was just screeching due to the sudden movement. Marinette could feel her heart beating erratically as she tried to remain calm and come up with a plan. It was then that Marinette began to recognize her surroundings and she furrowed her brow in confusion as she realized just where they were headed.

 

Straight for the Agreste Mansion. As in, Adrien Agreste’s house. What on earth was Chat Noir doing? And why was he heading to her crush’s house?

 

Before she could come up with any more questions, Chat Noir landed on the roof of the mansion and began to climb down the side, with prestige accuracy the cat leaped through one of the room’s windows and carefully set Marinette down. Marinette meowed in protest as she took in the obvious, Chat Noir broke into Adrien’s house.

 

Chat Noir _broke into Adrien’s house_

 

Just as she was going to screech and alert her crush of her partner’s presence, a flash of bright green light obscured her vision and she lifted a paw to cover her eyes from the intensity of the glare.

 

As the light faded, Chat Noir was replaced by Adrien Agreste. And suddenly Marinette forgot how to function.

 

She felt her jaw drop open as the realization hit.

 

Adrien Agreste was _Chat Noir._

 

Chat Noir was Adrien Agreste.

 

They were the same freaking person!

 

Marinette heard Tikki’s soft laughter and it was then she was reminded that her kwami was still present, and most likely knew of her partner’s identity.

 

‘Tikki did you know about this!’ Marinette hissed.

 

 _‘I may have…. I’m so sorry Marinette but I was not supposed to let you know.’_ An immediate reply came in her mind, and the ladybug-now-feline heroine sighed.

  


She forced her jaw not to drop a second time, as she turned to Adrien who patted his bed invitingly once he got her attention. With a pleased grin, Marinette trotted over to the large surface and hopped up, taking refuge in the soft sheets. Her small body immediately relaxed into the bedding, and the cat sighed as she held the urge to purr with satisfaction. It was all in vain, as Chat Adrien’s hand fell in line behind her ears, causing a wave of pleasure to hit her head on. A strong vibration startled her when she realized it was coming from her.

 

_Oh no!_

 

_Oh No!_

 

Ladybug was _purring._

 

She could not purr! She was a _hero,_ not a pet, dammit.

 

But his hands feel so good. Her mind reminded. Her inner battle with herself was interrupted by the sound of laughing, she looked to see Adrien laughing at her and god how she hated that her heart practically melted at the sound. This time, snickering was heard and the cat turned her head to see a small black floating cat, about the size of small plushie, Chat Noir’s kwami. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion when the being floated closer and her ears folded in caution.

 

“So, what are we gonna do with its ugly pelt anyway. Personally, I think it’d look better on our wall.”

 

It was decided that his kwami was a little shit.

 

Growling in annoyance, Marinette pounced hoping to catch the pesky little critter between her sharp claws. She pouted when she was met with the soft material of the carpet, instead of the stupid cat.

 

“Plagg! Don’t be rude! Besides, she’s cute so we’re keeping her. At least, until we find her owner.

 

Marinette.exe has stopped working.

 

_Cute.._

 

Adrien Agreste called her _cute._

 

Marinette was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t collapse into a pile of goo on the floor at this point.

 

Deciding to show her gratitude, she moved over to Adrien’s legs rubbing herself over them before sitting down by his side content. Maybe being a cat for a little while longer wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

  


* * *

 

 

The next morning, Marinette was rudely awoken by the loud shrill sound of an alarm. She jumped up with a gasp, as she realized she didn’t recognize her surroundings just as her body was going into a full-on panic mode, a small voice reminded her ‘Calm down, Marinette. You’re in Adrien’s house. Remember, an Akuma turned you into a cat..’

 

_Right. Thanks for the reminder, Tikki._

 

She ignored the giggle she got in return as she trotted to the open bathroom door, hoping to see her reflection in the mirror. After all, she didn’t really get a good glimpse of her cat-self as she was too busy internally panicking. Clambering onto the closed toilet seat, Marinette hopped onto the counter and sat before the mirror. A white cat with sapphire eyes, black and orange patches surrounding them and covering her like a mask, and two red ribbons around her ears caused Marinette to smile softly. She didn’t look too bad for a cat. She heard a thump and a groan and quickly hurried down from the counter making her way back into the room.

 

She nearly bent over laughing as she spotted the blond tangled in the sheets on the floor, a noticeable red mark on his forehead.

 

Goodness, her Kitty was such a dork.

 

She startled. _Her_ Kitty?

 

Her face heated up. No, no, no, nope. She did _not_ have feelings for Chat.

 

Shaking her head, the cat moved towards the door to be let downstairs. Only to squeak in surprise when she was scooped up into a very familiar backpack.

 

“Sorry, Kitty. But you can’t be seen by my father or we’re both going to be in major trouble.”

  
  
  


“Tikki, what are we going to do? I need to go to school too, and besides what am I supposed to do if an Akuma attacks?”

 

‘Just hang tight, Marinette. Once we find a way to communicate with Adrien, we might be able to get you back to normal.’ Tikki responded.

 

Marinette nodded and did her best to relax in the smelly backpack. Mon Dieu, did Adrien really like cheese that much? Marinette questioned.

 

“Hey, Nino!” Marinette heard Adrien say, she stiffened as she realized if Nino was there, so was...

 

“Adrien, have you seen, Marinette? I called her but it keeps going to voicemail.”

 

Alya.

 

Oh, mon Dieu. Alya was going to kill her.

 

“She probably just slept in, if she doesn’t show up late or at all then we can go check the bakery at lunch and ask her parents,” Adrien replied. Marinette breath a sigh of relief as Alya seemed to accept this reply and she hoped that this cat situation would be solved soon.

 

For now, she could take a nice nap.

 

Yeah, that sounded good.

 

Slowly, Marinette’s eyes fell closed.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“I swear, I heard a purr coming from his backpack in class.”

  


“Well hurry, he’ll notice it’s missing soon if we don’t do this quickly.”

 

Marinette woke to the sound of rushed voices and the backpack she was resting in moving around quite a lot. She sat up, wondering what was going on as the backpack continued to move. _Was there an Akuma?_ Oh, she hoped not. She knew how much Chat would panic if she didn’t show up at the attack and she definitely didn’t want to deal with a panicked kitty.

 

Just as she was contemplating this, a burst of light from the bag opening caused her to shield her eyes once again.

 

Two pairs of shocked eyes stared down at her, and Marinette tried to offer a wide innocent gaze at the familiar faces.

 

“Oh…..hey. Alya, and Nino.” She meowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone! So this is my first ever Miraculous Ladybug and I’m absolutely scared shitless because I’m not sure if this came out as good as I think. Anyways, I’d love it if you all would leave feedback (honest, but not mean; there’s a difference) and let me know what you think, and how I can improve :) 
> 
> Also, how many have you have seen the newest episode? Gigantitan I believe it’s called? Hawkmoth’s expressions seriously crack me up.  
> Anyways, Toodles! See you next time my Red Bugs and Black Cats


End file.
